NO ERES LIBRE
by Dheisen Weslin
Summary: Ninguno de lo dos son libres,se pertenecen. Ambos lo saben. Amor - Miedo John/Sherlock
1. Chapter 1

**NO ERES LIBRE**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Two-shot participante en el Desafío 'De Amores y Desamores' del Foro I'm Sherlocked.**

Línea Temporal: Se ubica después del juicio de Moriarty y antes del caso de los niños secuestrados.

Asco de título, -.-

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

Es mi primer Lemon!

Para aclarar SLASH.

JOHN/SHERLOCK

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Johnlocked,

ledun,

ariam18. (espero que este también te parezca bueno)

por sus comentarios en mi primer fic. Gracias. :)

* * *

**AMOR**

Desde el momento que te vi en Barts, una persona brillante, un genio, la suerte fue echada.

Yo estaba roto, mi mente fragmentada, (el maldito recuerdo de la guerra) añorando el pedazo que le faltaba. Buscando la descarga de adrenalina necesaria.

Surgió el deseo.

Deseo de compartir contigo, ayudar a un genio en vida, el deseo de protegerte.

En ese entonces no lo sabía, pero tú eras el pedazo que faltaba en mi mente.

Ahora soy consciente de ese "algo" que nos une. Ese lazo que bien sé tú permitiste.

Eras mi amigo, (mi mejor amigo), el deseo de protegerte estaba bien, mas no la atracción. Esa fascinación por tus labios, las ganas inaguantables de besarte y dejarte sin aliento. No era decente.

Tuve tiempo para pensarlo, (estoy casado con mi trabajo, era el principal impedimento). Pero soy médico, ex militar, no podía rendirme sin dar la batalla, nunca me apartaría de ti.

Te sostengo en mis brazos, tu cuerpo desnudo, eres como un ángel, tanta perfección en una persona no puede ser real. Tu excelsa figura, piel pálida, suave al tacto.

Te beso y parece que mi alma se queda contigo, no es normal la lujuria que se libera en mí. Tomaré lo que necesito de ti, me perteneces, no puedes negármelo.

Mis besos bajan a tu sublime cuello, tatúo mi nombre por toda tu marfilada piel, posesión.

Eres mío, yo soy tuyo.

"Bésame" ordenas. Veo tus ojos llenos de lujuria y ese "algo" que ninguno de los dos se atreve a nombrar. Tu cuerpo perfecto sobre el lecho, eso ojos grises nublados, tus labios pecaminosos ordenando, como lo es tu naturaleza tan dominante.

Tus labios y tu lengua me sacan de la realidad, no hay razonamiento posible, cuando tú te enroscas a mí alrededor.

Siento tus dedos recorriendo con urgencia mi espalda, dibujando, trazando, pero jamás marcando, sabes que te pertenezco, no es necesario. Tu boca se traslada a mi pecho, no puedo evitar el gemido.

Me dejo llevar por ti como siempre. He caído de nuevo.

Pero no esta vez, no voy a dejarme mecer por la cadencia infinita que impones.

Crees que no he notado, la tristeza presente en tu mirada cuando piensas que no te veo, me subestimas. El miedo incluso. Peligro. Moriarty. Tu digno rival. Lo sé. Lo mataré a la primera oportunidad que se presente, no volverá a atraparme con la guardia baja. Te protegeré.

Quiero te olvides de él ahora. Que la pasión te envuelva, tu brillante mente se concentre solo en mí.

Mi beso se vuelve devorador, la lascivia obnubila mi mente, acaricio con pasión tus costados, desciendo hasta tu trasero, me aferro a tus muslos. "Abre las piernas," exijo.

Tus ojos parecen retarme, respondo el desafío, presionando nuestras caderas, te contorsionas con un fuerte jadeo, no permito que te recuperes, muerdo tu labio inferior, casi saltas de tu propia piel, pero no me detengo, muerdo con más ansias, rasgando la piel de tus labios. Siento tus uñas enterrarse en mis brazos como respuesta. No claudicaré. Resbalo hacia tu barbilla, caigo sobre tu cuello, allí te marco como mío, con besos fuertes junto con mis dientes, araño tus muslos, lamo, te estoy devorando.

Te retuerces debajo de mí, buscando alivio, sin acatar mi exigencia. No te lo daré fácilmente, voy a poseerte, te necesito, ni tú lograrás detenerme.

Sin dejar de besarte, clavo mis uñas con firmeza en tus nalgas, te apretó aún más contra mí, ignoro tu sexo a propósito. "John," gimoteas con reproche.

Acerco nuestros rostros, nariz con nariz, tus ojos se clavan en mí. "Sabes que hacer Sherlock" susurro sobre tus labios entreabiertos. Cierras lo ojos.

Te deseo como nada más en este mundo.

Ambos sabemos que ese "algo" es Amor, pero jamás lo diremos y esta bien.

Controlas tu respiración, y al fin acatas mi pedido, te estas entregando, tus piernas rodean mi cadera, la pasión recorre mi cuerpo, un estremecimiento involuntario.

"Bien hecho" digo lamiendo tu oído con descaro. No me reconozco. Mi siniestra araña su nalga, la derecha sostiene mi cuerpo, impidiendo la tan anhelada fricción. Nuestros labios no paran de rosarse con los contrarios, y juntar nuestras lenguas, de humedecerse y dejar que un poco de saliva escape por las comisuras de tus labios finos, brillantes y rojos.

No hay piel tuya que deje de rozar, de erizar, estoy llevando a tu cuerpo al deseo primitivo que tú tanto menosprecias.

O menospreciabas.

Tus pezones rosados, sedosos, calientes resaltan en tu pecho, poco a poco mi lengua en conjunto con mi mano izquierda se encargan de endurecerlos, muerdo ligeramente, marcando, haciendo que te estremezcas y tiembles, para estos momentos ya no ahogas ningún gemido. Meneas tus caderas y arqueas tu espalda. Te estás perdiendo.

Paseo mi lengua en línea recta y diagonal por tu liso abdomen, serpenteo por los bordes de tu ombligo, mordiendo con rudeza el pliegue de piel. Gimes más fuerte. Tus manos no se quedan quietas, tomas mi pelo con fuerza guiándome más abajo, pero las ignoro. Acaricio con deleite tus largas piernas, aprieto tus caderas hacia la cama, beso tu miembro erecto, con una de mis manos aprieto sin pudor alguno (se quedó fuera de tu habitación) tus testículos, subo acomodando tu miembro para iniciar el recorrido de mi lengua a lo largo de este con besos y mordidas sutiles desde tus genitales hasta la brillante y húmeda cabeza. La fricción de mis labios y lengua en tu miembro es cada vez más caliente, y exigente.

Ahora estas perdido Sherlock, gritas mi nombre, tus manos tratan de imponer un ritmo, pero están temblando y terminan laxas a cada lado de tu cuerpo. Te aferras a las sábanas de la cama. Tus caderas se mueven hacia adelante, atrás, arriba, abajo, al mismo tiempo, son tus cadenciosos movimientos en busca de más placer.

Un hilillo de saliva nos une cuando me alejo de tu miembro, gruñes en protesta.

Me alzo encima de tu cuerpo.

Tu cuerpo perlado de sudor, pelo azabache esparcido por la almohada, tus mejillas sonrojadas por el placer y calor, tus ojos grises entrecerrados se fijan mí. Eres tan jodidamente hermoso. Sabes lo que viene, tus piernas me rodean con fuerza, yo alineo mi erección, acariciando tus glúteos. Lentamente voy hundiéndome en tu entrada, sin preparación. Gritas de placer o de dolor, no lo sé, no importa, en ti ambas emociones están unidas imperceptiblemente.

No tardo mucho tiempo en comenzar el vaivén, lento sintiendo la unión de nuestros cuerpos. Te beso mientras las embestidas se vuelven más rápidas, fuertes y profundas, tu interior es el paraíso, delicioso, caliente, suave. Mío.

Tomo tu miembro erecto, lo acaricio, aprieto más el agarre cada vez que penetro profundo y aflojo cuando salgo de ti. Tus brazos se aferran en mi cuello, tus uñas se hunden y desgarran mi piel, agregando más placer si es posible. El punto culmine está por llegar.

Muerdo fuertemente tu níveo cuello mientras alcanzo el clímax y dejo escapar mi semen en tu interior, tú te estremeces violentamente, gimes mi nombre y te vienes manchando tu vientre y parte de mi pecho. Felicidad. Recargo mi cuerpo sobre ti, ambos lentamente nos vamos recuperando, te observo con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos cerrados, eres hermoso, un ángel.

"Te amo" susurro y me coloco a tu costado abrazándote. No respondes. Abres los ojos.

Lo supe en ese momento, al ver tus ojos, hay oscuridad en ellos, no amo a un ángel.

Eres un demonio.

Pero no importa, relajo mi tensión, porque yo me encargaré siempre de que sigas en el lado correcto.

No eres libre para dejarme.

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES:**

John me salió algo muy posesivo,pero no sé ustedes, a mí me pareció que es así a veces, mira que contar los 57 (eran 57?, no me acuerdo) mensajes que Irene le envió a Sherlock.

Me costó, he estado contando las palabras para terminarlo, n.n¨

ojala les haya gustado.

Dentro de un rato subo el segundo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**NO ERES LIBRE**

* * *

**NOTAS:**

****Este capítulo lo narra Sherlock, así que mis disculpas si quedo muy OoC.

Y también es Lemon!

* * *

**MIEDO**

El último problema está elaborado entorno a mis sentimientos, que decepción.

Moriarty, el malo de los de siempre, nuestro enfrentamiento hubiera sido todo un placer de intelecto, pero él ingreso variantes que jamás debieron ser sumadas.

_Aprende porque te debo una caída. _

¿Le debo una caída? ¿Somos el uno para el otro? ¡Que ridículo!

Mi caída se acerca, pero eso no será más que el comienzo, destruiré su telaraña, mi más grande reto, el único digno de mí, entonces por qué no estoy eufórico.

Por supuesto John.

Las premisas han cambiado, ya no soy el mismo hombre sin corazón.

John entro en mi vida, me unió a él con un lazo irrompible. Yo lo permití y ahora debo dejarlo atrás.

Me tienes en tus brazos, desnudo, aumento de serotonina, placer sexual, cóctel de hormonas, emociones liberándose. Me besas, los químicos alejan tu raciocinio, tu pudor, el decoro, quieres apoderarte de mí. Tus labios se dirigen a mi cuello, me estremezco.

"Bésame" ordeno, tus labios logran distraer el motor inalcanzable que es mi cerebro. Lujuria. Tus ojos me observan, son un espejo de los míos, sin duda.

Pero hay una emoción imperceptible para ti.

Las cartas iniciales han sido mostradas, mi jugada está planeada, la soledad me protege, debo abandonar todo el torbellino de sentimientos (John).

Es necesario. Sin embargo, miedo, esa inútil emoción primaria ha sido activada.

Recorro con urgencia tu espalda, trazando las viejas cicatrices, John me perteneces, el miedo es irracional, yo debo protegerlo, es la única manera. Beso tu pecho, piel firme, te envuelvo, quiero que te dejes llevar por mí.

Lo notas, en respuesta tu beso es devorador, tus caricias son fuertes. Tus ojos son salvajes, hoy no voy a tener el control. "Abre las piernas" exiges. Quieres poseerme.

No puedo evitar el resistirme, una vida de libertad absoluta, retarte, no me decepcionas, jamás, presionas nuestras caderas, mi cuerpo se contorsiona, como aprendió contigo, mi piel hipersensible, una mordida tuya, estoy ardiendo, odaxelagnia*. Presión deliciosa en mi cuello, mi cuerpo me traiciona, busca alivio en ti, lo permito, es la despedida.

Sus manos se deslizan por mis costados, las terminaciones nerviosas son estimuladas, su pelvis entra en contacto con mí sobre excitada erección. "John" jadeo. Reproche por el placer que se me está negando.

Respiración irregular, John es mi nuevo productor de dopamina, mi deseo encarnado. Veo sus ojos, nariz con nariz, "Sabes que hacer Sherlock".

Lo sé.

Deseo, atracción, cariño son las fases del sentimiento más cliché de todos. Amor. Mi intelecto (creí) era lo suficiente calificado para evitar el estorbo de la gente corriente. Cometí un error, permití la entrada de John. Un amigo, estaba bien, sin embargo la feniletilamina hizo su trabajo.

Sé lo que hacer.

La simbiosis con John debe ser descartada. Por él. Por su seguridad.

El miedo parece inevitable.

Controlo mi respiración, hago caso de tu pedido, mis piernas rodean tu cadera, necesito alejar el miedo. Lujuria debe ser lo único ahora. Tú necesitas poseerme, yo solo necesito que estés aquí, conmigo.

"Bien hecho"

¿Podrás perdonarme?

Su lengua en mi oído, deleite, tus brazos aprisionándome, me haces sentir vivo, tus labios en los míos, jamás podre saciarme de ti. Muerdes mis pezones, terminaciones nerviosas, tejido eréctil: estimulados. No ahogo ningún gemido. Deseo, frenesí irresistible, irracional, desearía quedarme aquí siempre, tus caricias son demoledoras, me estoy perdiendo, mi cuerpo se contonea hacia él, más placer, busca a su dueño. John ves pero no observas, no necesitas marcarme, ya soy tuyo.

Tu lengua serpentea, traza, muerde, estas destrozándome. Un hormigueo en mis vertebras que se extiende hasta mi miembro, te necesito ahí, mi mano se apodera de tu pelo, te guío, me ignoras, no me gusta, no puedes ignorarme, olvidarme, no lo permitiré.

Maldito miedo.

Labios en mi glande, tus manos en mi escroto, lengua a lo largo de mi miembro enhiesto, besos, fricción, tu boca abarcándome entero. Estoy perdido, mi mente se concentra en un solo punto, solo quiero sentirte, mis manos tratan de imponerme, no puedo el placer es demasiado. Me retuerzo bajo tu dominio, mis manos se aferran a las sabanas, un lazo inútil con la realidad.

Te apartas, gruño, tu firme figura se alza sobre mí. Sé lo que viene, mis piernas se aferran a ti. Grito, tu erección deslizándose. Placer: inyección de serotonina, el mayor de los éxtasis. Dolor: piel desgarrándose, resistencia del esfínter. Sensación de estar partiéndome en dos. Placer y dolor mezclándose. Solo quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Cierro los ojos, no observo, solo siento.

El vaivén es lento, me acomodo a ti, la unión es palpable. Me besas. Aceleras, imprimes más fuerza en mi penetración, más profundo. Entierro las uñas en tu espalda, retozando de placer, piel caliente ahí, más caliente debajo de la epidermis, donde se acumula la sangre lista para salir. Presión en mi miembro.

Tu clímax. Mordida en mi cuello, sigo amasando tu cuerpo mientras te descargas en mí, te fundes en mí. Solaz. Mi cuerpo responde al tuyo, grito tu nombre, solo veo blanco, fuego blanco, estremecimientos violentos, infinito orgasmo.

Tu cuerpo sobre el mío, ocasiona latidos post orgásmicos, siento tus brazos alrededor, escucho mis latidos, lucha de emociones buscando liberarse.

"Te amo"

Yo también.

Una emoción gano. Miedo. Solo ella encontró el camino a la libertad.

Temor. Puede ser la última noche. Yo caeré. Separación, será un largo tiempo, solo tu genialidad no será suficiente. Lo sabes, pero él no puede ir contigo. Tu partida lo destrozará, pero es inevitable.

Temes que no pueda perdonarte, y lo peor que decida olvidarte.

Cierras los ojos, disfrutas la dureza de sus brazos a tu alrededor.

El miedo es aburrido. Pero tú tal vez te estas volviendo aburrido.

La oscuridad me envuelve. Acabaré con Moriarty y cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino de vuelta a ti John.

Abro los ojos.

Tensión en tus brazos, ¿lo notas John?, no soy un ángel.

Me aceptas, es por eso John, no eres libre para olvidarme. No lo permitiré.

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES:**

(*) Placer sexual con las mordidas de tu pareja.

Lo sé, más corto pero pasa de los mil.

Sherlock estaba triste durante el caso de los niños, Molly lo señala, así que creo que él sospechaba que tendría que abandonar a John, en algún momento. Es mi parecer :)

Gracias por leer.

¿reviews?


End file.
